Patent document 1 describes a known optical cosmetic device for body hair. The optical cosmetic device for body hair described in patent document 1 irradiates areas around hair roots with light having a wavelength of 400 to 600 nm and an energy density of 0.01 to 1 (J/cm2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-29811